


Friday Nights

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Friday night…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights

Title: Friday Nights  
Author: hawk_soaring  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Gibbs/ DiNozzo

Summary: Just another Friday night…

A/N: written for [](http://irishjeeper.livejournal.com/profile)[**irishjeeper**](http://irishjeeper.livejournal.com/)

~*~*~  


“Um…”

Tony looked up to find Tim McGee standing in front of his desk, one hand reaching out hesitantly to touch the back of his computer monitor. At Tony’s raised eyebrow and pointed look, McGee quickly pulled his hand back and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Was there something you wanted, McProbie?” Tony asked, turning his attention back to the report he was laboriously typing. Two-fingered typing was painstaking at the best of times, but with a sprained wrist it was doubly so and Tony had been cursing softly under his breath for the past hour, ever since Ducky had finished wrapping his wrist and telling him to take it easy this weekend and to keep his arm iced and elevated as much as possible.

“Um –“

“Yeah,” Tony said with a sigh, “I got that part already.

McGee blushed and began to stammer. “W-well, A-abby wanted me to ask –“ He ran a hand over the back of his neck, seemingly even more flustered when Tony leaned back in his chair and grinned up at him.

“Ask what?” Tony interjected when McGee paused, obviously searching for words.

“Um – a-ask if you wanted to g-go out with us for a drink after work?”

Tony frowned for a moment as if thinking over the offer. Truth was, he had plans for the night. His gaze wandered past McGee’s flushed face to where Jethro was sitting at his desk – watching his interaction with his co-worker. Just for a moment, Tony toyed with the idea of yanking McGeek’s chain – and then Jethro shook his head, the movement so slight he nearly missed it. Tony tore his gaze away from those searing blue eyes and looked up at McGee again. “Nah, I can’t,” Tony said, lowering the timbre of his voice to sound sincere. “Tell Abby I’m sorry – but I have other plans tonight.”

“Plans?” McGee parroted.

Tony grinned. “Yeah, McGeek – plans – with a girl plans. Plans that involve an expensive dinner, a bottle of wine or three and, if I’m lucky, a jar of melted chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a cherry.” He waggled his eyebrows and licked his lips suggestively, laughing when McGee blushed profusely.

“That report finished yet, DiNozzo?” Gibbs barked from across the room, causing the smile to slide from Tony’s face and his chair-legs to touch down on the floor again as he hunched forward over his computer.

“Almost, Boss!”

McGee snorted derisively and walked away, gathering his belongings and heading out with a chipper, “Night, Boss,” and a muttered, “See ya, Tony.”

Tony waved a hand in McGee’s general direction as he bent to the task of completing his report, barely listening as Gibbs bade Tim a good night and told him he’d see him on Monday. As soon as the elevator dinged, Tony looked up, a smile blossoming on his face as he watched the doors slide closed.

“That report finished yet, Tony?”

Tony grinned. “Almost, Boss.” It took him just a couple of minutes to finish up the report and then he printed out a copy, saved a copy to his files and emailed a copy to Gibbs’ inbox. With a flourish, he logged off his computer, wincing and biting back a curse as his sprained wrist protested the movement.

“Didn’t Ducky tell you to be careful with that for a few days?”

Tony smiled as he stood and grabbed his backpack, holding his injured arm across his waist. “I’m fine – really.”

“That wasn’t what I asked.”

Tony sighed. “Yes – Ducky told me to be careful: rest, elevation, and ice for the weekend… Mom.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Then rest, elevation and ice it is,” he said easily. “Shall we?”

Tony smiled and walked past Gibbs, leading the way to the elevator and then to Gibbs’ car in the parking lot. He even let the older man open his door, getting in and looking up with what he hoped was a wounded gaze. “Jethro? I –“ He bit his lip. “I can’t buckle up with my bum wrist.”

Jethro chuckled and bent forward, reaching across Tony’s body to buckle his seatbelt and the turning, pressing Tony against the seat as he kissed him.

“Jethro!” Tony gasped as Gibbs pulled away with a feral grin.

“Let’s go home, Tony.”

“It’s Friday,” Tony said softly as Jethro climbed in the car and closed his door.

Jethro nodded. “Yes, it is.”

“So –“

“So?” Jethro echoed as he maneuvered the car out of the lot, waving to the guard on duty as he passed.

“Jethro!”

“My turn to choose tonight, Tony. All you need to know is that I have plenty of icream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and even cherries.” Jethro grinned as he remembered the look on McGee’s face earlier.

“Yeah – thanks,” Tony said distractedly, “but what movie did you pick out?”

~*~*~


End file.
